


The Past Will Always Find You

by fallencastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fallencastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted on my and my friend's tumblr blog spnlockedthings. The blog has been deleted and so I've posted it on here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Past Will Always Find You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my and my friend's tumblr blog spnlockedthings. The blog has been deleted and so I've posted it on here.

You can be attracted to a certain kind of madness. John had been married for less than seven months, and yet all of this time had been based on a lie.  
He had told Mary that her past didn't matter... That it was only the present that did... But living with her had become the equivalent of drowning. But the thing about drowning is that it is always possible to be saved.

As they sat facing each other in the dining room of the home they both shared, John looked into Mary's eyes and he knew that despite everything, he wasn't able to let go of the one vine that bound him to the edge of the river that was threatening to carry him downstream. Away from life. Love. Her.  
Their whole relationship was based on lies, but after everything that had happened, one constant remained. And that was that he loved her.

Mary was six months into her pregnancy and it was beginning to take its toll on her. Her eyes were no longer full of mischief and sparkle like they used to be. They were now empty and full of sadness.  
John knew that Mary was still feeling the guilt of what had occurred so many months ago, but he also knew that this wasn't the only source of her pain.

The illness had begun about two months earlier. It started simply with morning sickness; every morning at three AM, Mary would stagger, retching, to the bathroom, in the process waking John AND most of their neighbors. Next came the irritability and depression. John, being a doctor, knew these symptoms were normal for women in Mary's situation, and so brushed them off as nothing more than a natural occurrence. He had originally assumed that they had nothing to worry about. However, as time went by he became increasingly nervous as to what these symptoms meant.

They went to Molly who took a blood sample, which she then sent off to an expert. 

The weeks passed with no news and John was starting to become restless.

When the results finally came back, John felt his heart shatter like pieces of glass after having been impacted by a bullet. It wasn't only the news that his wife was seriously ill that bothered him; it was the fact that the drug found in Mary's blood that was the culprit for her current state, was the drug that Sherlock had given Mary and the rest of his family all those months ago.  
If it wasn't for John's memory that came with his medical background, John couldn't have made this link.

So many thoughts were racing through his head. SHERLOCK! He was his FRIEND! How COULD he?! Mary could DIE BECAUSE OF HIM!

But John then realized that Sherlock would never do that to him. Despite everything Sherlock was: sociopath, detective, scientist. Sherlock was still John's friend.

The only explanation was Bill. Bill had made the drug. Bill was working for Magnussen!


End file.
